<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盛大告白 by MarchOctober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567438">盛大告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOctober/pseuds/MarchOctober'>MarchOctober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Young K/Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOctober/pseuds/MarchOctober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一场蓄谋已久的合理绑架</p><p>目的是为了一场盛大的告白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盛大告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>服气lof<br/>清水都不让我发😢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喜欢这事来的莫名其妙。</p><p>它如海啸般汹涌席卷而来，冲破了防御的铜墙铁壁，嬉笑着闯进心里，让人措手不及。却又像午后咖啡馆里萦绕不散的香气，苦涩和甜蜜缠在身周让人爱恨不得。</p><p>“灿哥，明天见哦？”</p><p>韩知城半个身子藏在徐彰彬身后，两个手扒着徐彰彬的肩膀，眨巴着大眼睛，像极了地球上名叫矮袋鼠的可爱小生物，软乎乎的样子，怎么看怎么让人心觉可爱。徐彰彬任由韩知城扒拉在自己身上，面上没有什么表情，一双眼睛倒是诚实地盯着方灿，眼里仿佛闪着亮晶晶的光，期待哥哥例行的告别词。</p><p>方灿不由得笑眯一双眼睛，酒窝深陷，对两个弟弟可爱的样子爱的不行。</p><p>“嗯，ByeBye～”方灿挥挥手，语调放软，不自觉就用上了撒娇的语气，“明天见哦，我们知城和我们彬。”</p><p>两个小孩，一个冲哥哥绽放超级灿烂的笑容，一个躲开哥哥的视线酷酷地回了一个“嗯”，这才推推搡搡地嬉笑着离开船长办公室，笑声随着自动门关上、两个人的走远而渐渐消失。</p><p>方灿渐渐不再笑了，手落回桌上，恰好放在那张今天才送到方灿桌上的好几封信上。</p><p>信封里装的并不是信，而是照片。照片上不仅有漂亮的风景，还有一个帅气的男人冲镜头微笑。</p><p>黑字整整齐齐地排列在照片背后的空白处，写了寄件人对新发现星球的感叹和日常琐碎小事的吐槽，语气轻快，看得出来写信的人对自己的生活非常满足，但信的末尾寄信人总会在诉说思念的语句里流露出一丝不自知的哀怨。信封的署名是Brain，那位0907号星船的副船长，也就是照片上的那个男人。</p><p>方灿把姜永晛寄过来的照片全部摊开，照片上的男人笑得温柔又潇洒。</p><p>很久不见的哥哥只能通过照片才能看见，方灿越想越不得劲，慢慢瘪起嘴，委委屈屈地哼哼两声趴到桌子上，胳膊把照片一揽全部扣进自己的臂弯，整个脑袋蹭进自己的臂弯里。</p><p>“啊——好想Brain哥！”</p><p>送走徐彰彬和韩知城，不在队员面前的方灿哪里还是那副自信可靠的星船船长的样子。</p><p>联邦里大名鼎鼎的新生代星船船长，0325号星船船长，那位一直冲在探索队伍前沿发现了许多星球和文明的知名不要命人士，在看到心心念念的哥哥时，可不就还是个在哥哥堆里打滚长大的忙内的样子么。</p><p>“好想哥，”方灿叹了口气，把脑袋埋得更深，“好想念啊……”</p><p>什么时候能再见面呢。</p><p>         </p><p>“永晛！”</p><p>姜永晛原本盯着手里的东西发呆，被人突然一喊，浑身一抖，一边整理自己的表情回头去看喊自己的那个人找自己什么事，一边急急忙忙把手里的东西往口袋里塞，生怕别人看见他在干嘛。</p><p>“内，是谁——”看到朴再兴笑嘻嘻地向自己走来，姜永晛紧绷的神经一下子放松下来，整个人的气质立刻从正经的副船长大人又变成了“姜永晛”，“原来是Jae啊。”</p><p>“怎么回事你这幅表情，因为我不是船长先生，aka朴晟镇大人，就不欢迎我了？”</p><p>朴再兴故作嫌弃，几步上前勾过姜永晛的肩膀，趁姜永晛不注意顺手挑出他口袋里那张想藏起来的照片。</p><p>照片上的小孩把自己裹在大大的卫衣里，手缩进袖子，好像个小企鹅一样，摇摇晃晃的，正冲镜头这边跑。少年软软的棕发被风吹乱，几缕眯住他的眼睛让他眉头稍蹙，但他还是弯了一双眼睛咧开一张嘴，灿烂的笑容看得人心暖。</p><p>就算朴再兴和方灿相处了这么多年，也还是不由得在心里像个老父亲一样感叹：</p><p>嚯，我家孩子真可爱。</p><p>“诶！”</p><p>“是我没见过的灿尼呢～”朴再兴躲过姜永晛想捞回照片的手，伸长胳膊免得照片被抢回去，以一个极具水平的扭曲姿势挂在姜永晛肩上欣赏自己“抢”来的战利品，嘴里啧啧称奇，怎么看没见过的照片怎么新奇。</p><p>姜永晛见抢夺无望，无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>见姜永晛不再挣扎，朴再兴跳离副船长一大步远，好好欣赏了一会好久没见的弟弟的照片。</p><p>诶呦呵，看这水润润的脸蛋、看这白到反光的皮肤、看这含羞带怯……等等，这照片里灿尼的样子根本不像是小男友的架势啊？</p><p>他猛地一回头，满脸复杂地用不明不白、恨铁不成钢的眼神死死地盯着姜永晛，看得姜永晛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“你干嘛。”</p><p>“姜永晛，”朴再兴皱起脸，“你不会还没和灿尼告白吧？”</p><p>姜永晛不知道自己为什么突然很心虚，眼神飘到天花板上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“不行么。”</p><p>“什么！Brain哥还没和灿尼告白？”</p><p>走廊拐角冒出来两个脑袋，0907号星船指挥官阵营中最小的两位指挥官满脸震惊。</p><p>“元弼？度云？”姜永晛人都傻了，“你们一直在偷听么！”</p><p>金元弼甩开趴在自己身上在震惊中还没回过神的尹度云，冲到姜永晛面前，抓住哥哥的肩膀前后晃，瞪大眼睛难以置信地问：“真的？真的还没在一起？”</p><p>尹度云勉强回过神，跑到姜永晛身后扒住哥哥的背问：“不会吧，干柴烈火了这都，还没燃起来？哥你行不行？”</p><p>“哥你这都多久了，还吊着灿尼吗？”</p><p>“哇哥你好渣啊。”</p><p>“还是哥你不知道怎么告白？”</p><p>“不会吧，真的假的？”</p><p>“嗯？脸红了？不会真的不知道吧？”</p><p>姜永晛被弟弟们一个接一个的问题一个赛一个坑的损话搞的眼冒金星，晕晕转转半天都在弟弟争先恐后的提问里找到一个空隙打断他们一个问题。</p><p>朴再兴啧啧称奇，一点都没有搭救姜永晛的意思。他反正是第一次见还有人不会告白的。</p><p>俗话说得好“没见过猪跑也吃过猪肉”。</p><p>你说这姜副手怎么不会告白呢？</p><p>“Jae哥，”朴晟镇等朴再兴汇报工作结束后特意把他叫留下来，“YoungK哥还没和灿尼表白，是么。”</p><p>朴再兴一个踉跄：“不是，船长大人，你怎么也知道了？”</p><p>“拜托，这事斑米都知道了，他现在就在基地，刚刚和灿尼见了面，”朴晟镇打开光脑，选中一条信息划给碎碎念“完了完了命不久矣永晛啊哥不是故意的”的朴再兴。他冲朴再兴点点下巴，说，“看看这个，我给上面说了，朴振英上将已经同意了。”</p><p>朴再兴蔫巴巴地打开朴晟镇传给他的消息，看清那上头到底写了什么之后不敢相信地看向还稳稳坐在椅子上的船长大人。</p><p>“就差绑人，但这可是我们0116和0907几个人的对口专业，”朴晟镇笑笑，“不是么？”</p><p>        </p><p>奇怪，真的很奇怪。</p><p>方灿第31次狼狈不堪地从0116号星船指挥官们的手底下逃出来。头发被揉成鸟窝、制服凌乱不堪、耳根红的发烫， 当韩知城看见方灿的时候他就是这么一副衣冠不整的样子。</p><p>“哥你这是被BamBam前辈咋了？”韩知城帮气喘吁吁的方灿拿过他拎在手里的外套，让梁精寅赶紧给方灿一瓶水喝一口喘喘气。</p><p>方灿翻了个白眼，咽了半天口水也没缓过来，冲想扶他站直的Felix摆摆手，示意让他再歇会儿。</p><p>鬼知道斑米带着哥哥们堵我干嘛！方灿气急败坏地想。本身早上就突然收到两份任务通知——甚至一份是他连任务搭档都不知道是谁的临时双人任务通知，就够让人措手不及、难以招架的了，谁能想到一出门就被斑米和谦米架起来跑，Jackson哥和Mark哥走前头装成有好多人的样子开路，珍荣哥还陪他们闹，荣宰哥一路狂笑被在范哥拖着才勉强跟在后头没掉队，整个场面堪比当年他们架走Eric Nam要绑架他给他过生日。</p><p>但我又不是今天过生日！废了老鼻子劲才跑出来可累死人了TT幸好去上将哪儿报道不会迟……</p><p>方灿带着队员们往上将办公室走，在心里发誓下次见到损友的时候一定要宰他一顿，弥补这次被吓的损失。</p><p>等他们站到上将办公室门口，才打开门准备进去，熟悉的声音突然叫住他。他惊喜地抬头，看见0907和0116两艘星船的指挥官几乎都站在一起，笑嘻嘻地看着他，就叫上将大人也笑得很开心的样子。</p><p>“灿啊～好久不见。”朴再兴等方灿带着孩子们给上将行了军礼之后立刻兴奋不已地开口。</p><p>“Jae哥，你们回来了——等等，Jackson哥你们又做什么？你们干嘛？”</p><p>林在范和朴晟镇两个大佬各带着自家两个忙内，六个人几步走到方灿身边，隔开方灿和他的队友，脸上笑得无辜还要把可怜的几个小孩往旁边挤，显得站在一大片空地的脑袋上几乎要出现问号实体的方灿分外孤苦无依。</p><p>“灿尼啊，”上将大人起身，走到方灿跟前，握住他的手上下晃了晃，笑得慈祥，“要幸福啊。”说罢，走了。</p><p>走了。</p><p>嗯……</p><p>嗯！等等？就这么走了？</p><p>方灿大大的眼睛里充满着大大的疑惑。</p><p>王嘉尔和朴珍荣看准时机一个箭步上前，扛起方灿往外就跑，动作一气呵成丝毫没有卡顿。</p><p>方灿挣扎都没来得及的噻。</p><p>BamBam眼见计划成功，大笑着喊“好样的我们走”跟着两个哥哥跑了出去，段宜恩立马补上BamBam的空缺，把想追上去的几个毛孩子堵的死死的。</p><p>你以为这几次闲的没事干的绑/架游戏是闹着玩的？可不是嘿，这是为了测试什么方法能更快更稳把方灿在那群小崽子跟前拐走。</p><p>“前辈！让我们过去！”</p><p>“灿哥！你们带灿哥去哪！”</p><p>嘈杂喧嚣之中，方灿只能看见地板不断倒退的景象，还有感觉到自己快被王嘉尔肩膀顶飞的胃。</p><p>呕……</p><p>求你了，哥。</p><p>放我下来，我不跑你别顶我了我难受😭</p><p>       </p><p>被绑架扔上飞船，见到姜永晛之后立刻飞船飞离港口，还是指定目的地前不允许改变设定的那种自动化驾驶，方灿被一系列不可控的事情搞的头都快炸了。</p><p>“Brain哥，你们到底在做什么！”他说“这怎么能胡闹！哥，你和我都有任务，我们怎么能——”</p><p>“灿！”姜永晛打断他，笑着顺了顺气呼呼的方灿的毛，打开任务版面，“你这次的双人任务，就是和我，一起去看一场告白。”</p><p>方灿哑口无言，眼睛死死地盯着姜永晛以传达自己内心的不可思议。</p><p>姜永晛眨巴眨巴眼，点点头，用动作告诉方灿事情真的是这样。在弟弟难以置信的目光下，他侧侧头示意了一下任务版面，瘪起嘴点了一下头。</p><p>方灿这才真的理解到，自己真的被分配了这么蠢的一个任务。</p><p>他垂头丧气地问：“那么……是谁和谁的告白？告白还要人去围观，哥，这不会连求婚都准备好了吧？”</p><p>“启动光速，虫洞跳跃后，预计到达目的地用时30分钟，”机器人无感情的声音响在驾驶室内，“10秒后开始虫洞跳跃，请注意安全。”</p><p>“到时候再告诉你。”</p><p>姜永晛把他按在椅子上，给他系好安全带。</p><p>“我们该跳跃虫洞了。”</p><p>        </p><p>等方灿确认被扔上飞船了，几个大小孩才松开脸黑了一层的0325号星船的其他指挥官，尽管韩知城他们已经咬牙切齿但也无可奈何，因为从朴晟镇口中得知，他们的船长早就坐上飞船开始虫洞跳跃了。</p><p>“别想些有的没的啦，小朋友们～你们的任务是和0907号星船的其他人进行两天的基地巡查和报告整理，”朴再兴笑嘻嘻地走到小孩们跟前，“给YoungK一个告白的机会吧，和灿尼搞暧昧这么多年了都还没告白呢，昂——昂？等等，你们什么表情你们不知道吗？”</p><p>看着弟弟们充满求知欲的小眼神，朴再兴又一次感觉到了“哦豁完蛋永晛回来得鲨了我”的感情。</p><p>永晛啊，对不起，我得把你的情史和你小男友的弟弟们嘴一嘴了。</p><p>灿尼啊，对不起，你回来之后弟弟们可能要一个接一个飞上天和太阳肩并肩了。</p><p>        </p><p>广阔、孤寂、无垠的宇宙，两颗不断靠近的行星。方灿近乎痴迷地看着眼前的这一幕。</p><p>两颗衰老的行星在几十光年以外的地方相撞，陨石湮没又获得新生。</p><p>瑰丽又壮观的场景瞬间让方灿失声。</p><p>宛如末日又如同重生的场景就像是一副构图大胆色彩浓烈的油画。上帝随意扔下大海的种子，在广袤的宇宙中掀起波澜又马上在浩瀚的空间中被泯灭，只能炸裂在所有看得见这场盛大烟火的宇宙生物的视野中。</p><p>绚丽多彩的光穿过光年的太空飞往四面八方，有星云被爆炸的冲击波搅变了形态，美丽而神秘。</p><p>和夏日祭的烟火一样。</p><p>他们眼中看着星河的流转璀璨，一时无话，等那颗巨大的烟花冷却下来，两个人类还久久回不过神。</p><p>方灿突然有些口干舌燥。他哑着嗓子问：“Brain哥，你说这是告白，那么这是谁给谁的告白？”</p><p>我想相信，让这场长跑到达终点。</p><p>“【——】”</p><p>姜永晛从齿缝里挤出两个字，太模糊了方灿什么都没听清。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说……”姜永晛又开始视线闪躲，这回声音够大了，“我的，我给你的。”</p><p>突然，方灿轻笑出声。</p><p>他拽拽哥哥的手，问：“你不觉得这个告白的场面过于盛大了么？”</p><p>姜永晛回握住方灿的手，举起来送到嘴边，轻轻吻了吻方灿的无名指。他浅笑着，眼中只有方灿。</p><p>“值得。”</p><p>“这是我给你的盛大告白。”</p><p>方灿眨眨眼，眼睛滴溜溜地转了转，忽然冲姜永晛嘿嘿一笑。</p><p>“好的，那么你是我的了。”方灿十指紧握住姜永晛的手，另一只手扯着哥哥的领带给了他一个吻。</p><p>姜永晛面红耳赤，捂着嘴一时间不知道说些什么。弟弟可比他大胆多了。</p><p>“现在就和我去约会吧，Brain。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>